1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a device for protecting horses from insects and more specifically includes a headdress having adjustable and removable eye covers and holders for insect repellant.
2. Prior Art
Headdresses or masks to protect a horses face and eyes are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,789 of Denning for "Animal Eye Protection Device" discloses a horse mask covering the eyes in the form of an arched mesh bubble. U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,429 of Knox for "Fly Guard" describes a mask having an cylindrical flange member surrounding the eye and topped with netting. U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,156 of Oettel for "Protective Mask for Animals" describes a mask having a formed bubble net over each eye and plush material around the exterior for preventing insects from crawling under the mask. U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,145 of Pelling for "Animal Goggles" describes a mask including eye holes having removable domed mesh.
It is desirable to have a mask that is adapted to repel insects originally, not just attempt to physically keep them off the eyes. Insect repellant creams and ointments of sufficient strength to be effective may be applied directly to the animal or to the mask. However, this is undesirable as the repellant eventually gets into areas for which it is unintended such as in the eyes or mouth of the horse or rider. Therefore, there is a need for a mask that provides a means for the safe and clean dispersal of insect repellant.
Horses eyes need considerable care. Therefore, it is desirable to have a mask that permits easy access to the eyes for care and cleaning without removing the mask.
Some horses have markedly protruding eyes or eyelashes that will strike most conventional masks. Therefore, it is desirable to have a mask with adjustable eye covers to allow for these variations.
Sometimes it is desirable that the horse not be able to see the surrounding. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a mask that is easily convertible from a see-through mask to a blinder mask.
Occasionally, it is desirable to hold medications against the eye area. Therefore, it would be additionally desirable to have a mask that provides a means for holding medications against the eye area.
Since the protruding areas of the mask over the eyes are the first to wear out, it is further desirable to have an mask in which these areas are easily replaceable.